Episode 7339 (6th November 2015)
Plot Cain is woken by a frantic Chas telling him that someone has broken into The Woolpack again and believing it to be Emma. Rodney is surprised to overhear that Bernice and Lawrence sleep in separate rooms. Andy moves the last of his stuff out of Keepers Cottage as Victoria arrives back in a taxi with Robert. Cain, Debbie and Chas storm round to Dale View and confront Emma over breaking into the pub again last night. Emma is bewildered. Victoria is concerned to find Robert standing in The Woolpack car park trying to remember being shot. She instructs him to rest. Paddy tries to get out of picking Leo up from school. Rhona suggests they ask Marlon to pick him up and jumps at the chance of having a date night with Paddy as he suggests Leo stay the night with Marlon. Emma slips up and is forced to admit she locked Chas in the cellar but protests that she wasn't responsible for the gas or the break in. Rodney questions Bernice on why she's not sharing a room with Lawrence, worrying she isn't happy with the relationship. Bernice hides her doubts and assures her dad she's fine. James and Finn quiz Emma on why she lied about locking Chas in the cellar. They accuse her of breaking in to the pub, unable to trust her. Emma insists Chas is lying about the break in and is hurt when James believes Chas over her. She walks out when James suggests they get her counselling, worried what she will do next. Andy feels guilty as he overhears Chas discussing Aaron's plea hearing. Robert ponders whether Aaron could have been responsible for shooting him. Rodney tries his luck with a woman in the pub but after sharing a drink with him, she warns him her husband is about to arrive and that he'd better make himself scarce. Zak is annoyed when Rodney tries it on with Joanie as she arrives at the pub and Joanie reciprocates. Finn is concerned when James tells him Emma walked out and isn't answering her phone. Chas is jumpy at the pub. Lawrence and Bernice plan the song for their first dance. Bernice moves in to kiss him and tries to get him to take her to bed but Lawrence makes excuses and quickly leaves the room. Andy insists to Ross that they can't allow Aaron to get sent down for shooting Robert. Emma startles Chas by appearing in the backroom of the pub. She leaves Chas panicked by warning her that if she continues to spread lies, she'd better watch her back. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Woman - Ava Hunt Locations *Butler's Farm - Cain and Moira Dingle's bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar, car park and sitting room *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes